It has been known to package specialty roofing materials, such as shingles of the hip, ridge and/or rake types in pre-folded or pre-bent form, such that the shingles may more readily be installed on a roof, without having to fold or bend them in situ, perhaps at temperatures that may induce cracking upon the bending or folding of them in situ. Because the shingles are already folded into a “V”-shape (or inverted “V”-shape) the installation of these shingles on a roof can be more efficiently and more effectively accomplished.
Examples of the packaging of shingles in accordance with prior art techniques are set forth, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,367,627 and 6,547,126.